The Elementals
by Rogue187
Summary: People say it's harder to gain trust when trust is not first given. Tony himself finds it hard to see it that way, he sees himself being trusted and only when someone ells proves themselves does he give trust. In the world he lives in though it's hard to trust some people for the fact if some people knew what he actually was it could potentially be dangerous for him.
1. Elementals

**The Elementals**

People say it's harder to gain trust when trust is not first given. Tony himself finds it hard to see it that way, he sees himself being trusted and only when someone ells proves themselves does he give trust. In the world he lives in though it's hard to trust some people for the fact if some people knew what he actually was it could potentially be dangerous for him. Tony reached down to touch the ground to help keep him balanced as he squatted to the ground. He looked over and saw his Boss to his left behind the same crate as him. His Boss looked at him as they ducked from bullets flying over their heads. His Boss suddenly tensed as he looked behind Tony, Tony himself looked over his shoulder and saw one of the criminals turning their weapon on them. Before Gibbs could do anything Tony turned back to look at his Boss and made himself a bigger target as he made the power within himself surge outward turning his whole body into a crystalized Ice shield. Tony watched as Gibbs placed his hand on his shoulder and used Tony exactly for what Tony was hoping he would use him for and fired back at the guy, the guy fired back only for his bullets to hit Tony's back and to bounce off. Gibbs hit spot on taking out one of four of the targets.

Tony turned back to normal and smiled at his Boss; Gibbs rolled his eyes but smirked a little. He then looked over at the other side of the warehouse and saw Ziva and McGee. Gibbs nodded over at them and McGee nodded back and looked at Ziva who did the same. Tony and Gibbs watched as McGee then looked up and then they all saw electricity shoot out of all the lights and suddenly they were in the dark. Next thing they all saw were flames lighting up a circle around the remaining three bad guys. That was their queue; they all stepped out weapons raised.

"NCIS DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Tony yelled, following out behind Gibbs. He looked over at Ziva and saw her blowing out a flame from her finger, then drawing her gun.

The elevator dinged and the team all stepped out heading to their area in the bullpen.  
"Fill out your reports and go home for the weekend we're off this weekend." Gibbs said as he went over to his desk and started putting his things together.

Tony went over to his desk as he did he swung his hand out in McGee's desks direction then sat in his own chair. Tony watched as McGee went to pull out his chair to sit in it but he couldn't pull it out from under his desk. He looked down at the wheels and saw that they were all iced to the floor.

"Tony! Come on!" McGee whined pulling on his chair, Ziva rolled her eyes and took her hand and coughed into it very secretly a heat wave of air burst over to McGee's chair wheels freeing it from its frozen prison. "Thank you Ziva." McGee said and sat down.

"Spoil sport." Tony said to Ziva and went typing up his report leaving out certain things that had actually happened during the apprehending of the suspects. It's not that the government didn't know about people like them it's that they didn't know about them. Technically the word or term for them was Elementals. Though if you asked Gibbs as he liked to say, they were just people like everyone ells they can kill and be killed just like everyone ells. The only difference for some reason they have a little extra gene that lets them do things like no one ells can.

Tony himself is an 'Arctic' as the scientist like to call it, he can control and make ice just from his body. When he was younger he just thought he was a freak, he never told anyone afraid his father would be disappointed in his just like everything ells he's disappointed in. While growing up he kept it a secret to himself even when the whole thing became public and scientist started classifying things. That's when people like him were being taken to be studied and understood by the government. That's when Tony decided to keep it to himself even more so then before.

He went through college and joined the police force, secretly only using his ability if absolutely necessary. Tony looked over at McGee and watched him fill out his report, McGee as the scientist would call him is an 'Electro', he has the ability to create and mold electricity or if he would be strong enough lightning to do as he wishes. Tony glanced over to Ziva; Ziva is a 'Pyro' as you could probably already guess Ziva's ability is that she controls, creates and molds fire to do as she wills. Lastly but not least there leader the fearless Jethro Gibbs, his ability is that of Earth, he controls dirt, well there is more to it. But that would be a whole other page to dedicate what exactly his ability can do. The scientist call people like him 'Tellus' in Roman Mythology meaning fertile soil. Yeah I think they just wanted a cool name for just like the other Elementals. See the thing is though being a Tellus is probably the most powerful one of the elements to be, think about it they control things of the Earth practically everything was made of the Earth, a chair, a desk, a pencil, those are just some hints of what the Boss's power can actually do.

There are more Elementals like 'Aquarius' although it has nothing to do with water the scientists thought it would be a much better name then Aqua's and decided to use it. Only if Tony could do water but he can't even though he controls, creates, and molds Ice apparently that has nothing to do with liquid water. Then there are the 'Aerodi's' a new term that the scientist made to explain the people who control, create, and mold air or as you would call it wind to do as they please. The word Aerodi comes from the word Aerodynamics. There really is no explanation on why some people have this extra gene or how they got it. The one thing that a lot of scientists are sure of is that those are the only abilities that are manifested from each subject they have studied.

Tony hit print on his report, grabbed it from the printer singed it and placed it in his Boss's in-box on his desk. Tony then made his way over to his desk grabbed his stuff and headed out for the day the Boss already given the go ahead to leave as soon as the reports were done. He made it almost to his car when suddenly there was an arm around his neck and a needle in his skin. He felt the substance enter his body and the arm let go, he quickly turned around grabbing for his gun but it wasn't there, he then tried to access his ability but his mind was fuzzy and soon everything was starting to blur the next he knew he was being half carried to the passenger seat of a car, after that everything went dark.

One Day Later

Gibbs came into work and saw two of his agents in both sitting at their desks working quietly. He looked to his Senior Agents desk and saw it empty; raising an eyebrow he looked down at the time and saw that DiNozzo is an hour and a half late to work.

"Where's DiNozzo?" He asked his two agents already in.

"We do not know, we have tried his cell and his home phone, but he did not answer either." Ziva answered.

"McGee." Gibbs asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"Nope Boss already tried, wherever he is his phone is turned off, can't track it." McGee said.

"Ziva you're with me, McGee stay here and see what you can figure out." Gibbs said putting his badge and gun on, he headed over to the elevator with Ziva right behind him.

"We going to Tony's place?" Ziva asked.

"Yup." Was all Gibbs said and hit the ground floor button.

Gibbs put the key into the door and opened the apartment door. He looked around the living room; everything looked natural normal and like Tony never made it home yesterday. After searching for a few more minutes and not finding anything Gibbs made the decision to go back into the office. Walking out of the elevator and heading over to his desk he was intercepted by McGee coming from the other direction from the other elevator with Abby behind him.

"Boss I went down to Abby to see if she could look at the security cameras and see if we could find anything." McGee said.

"And we did, kind of." Abby said.

"What do you mean kind of?" Gibbs growled.

"Well you see we watched as Tony left the building walking to his car, but then suddenly the video skipped to him and his car being gone. It's like someone deleted that part of the video." Abby said.

Gibbs was about to say something when Vance called down to him.

"Gibbs you and your team my office." Was all he said and turned back to his office, raising an eyebrow he went up the stairs his team behind him. Once in the office they saw another man there in a suit.

"Please shut the door Ms. Scioto." Vance said as McGee, Ziva and Abby filed in. Once all in Abby shut the door.

"Gibbs I'd like you to meet Victor Rossi, Head of the National Security Agency." Vance introduced. Gibbs didn't say anything and just watched Rossi as he took a seat.

"Please Agent Gibbs have a seat, your team too." Rossi said indicating the table he was seated at.

"What do you want?" Gibbs said.

"I see right to the point, well." Rossi placed his hands on the table. "We need to stop searching for your agent." He said.

"Why."

"It's a matter of National Security." Rossi said.

"Bullshit." Gibbs glared at Rossi.

"Now there is no need for that." Rossi said "Your Agent DiNozzo has gotten himself caught up in some stuff, we will handle it, and we will take care of your agent." Rossi said.

"Take care of him as in you have him." Gibbs glared as he took a step towards him, Vance grabbed his arm.

"Please Agent Gibbs, if we had him you'd be the first to know, for right now just be patient and let us do our jobs." Rossi said then got up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend." Rossi then walked around the team that glared at him all the way out the door. Once the door was shut, Vance walked around to his desk and pulled a file from his drawer and placed it on top his desk.

"You're really not going to order us to stop searching?" McGee asked Vance.

"No, just be more careful, under the radar." Vance said handing Gibbs the file. "For now though I need it to look as if you're moving on. That is the file of the new agent on you team." Vance said, Gibbs gut churned.

"I'm not replacing Tony." Gibbs said.

"Of course not, but right now my hands are tied, we need to play their game right now until we have the upper hand." Vance said, and that was when the whole team realized they wouldn't be getting Tony back anytime soon.

Tony woke with a start and immediately tried to grab for his gun when he realized that his hands were tied down. He looked around and realized he was restrained to a gurney, there were several machines surrounding him with people in white coats walking around him. He tried to ask one of them what was going on, but then realized his mouth was taped shut.

"Ah Agent DiNozzo, good to see you awake. Don't try getting free your completely restrained. Also, you won't be able to use your abilities you see, there's this drug we keep pumping into your system that makes it so your ability is suppressed. Mostly it just kind of numbs your mind so you can't access that part of your brain to be able to control your ability." A man in a coat spoke to him standing on the side of him.

"Dr. Richards." A new man entered the completely white room; he was dressed in a suit."

"Ah Director Rossi, your back how was your meeting?" The Dr. asked.

"Interesting, Agent Gibbs was very delighting." Rossi said, Tony looked sharply at Rossi at the mention of Gibbs name.

"Ah Agent DiNozzo, hiding right in our back yard, your abilities are fascinating." Rossi said then nodded to someone over in the corner. Tony looked over then to a screen that was placed in front of him, it was a video of the day before, he watched as himself and his Boss fired back at the suspects they were pursuing, when suddenly he watched himself on screen turn and then turn completely to Ice. That was when the video cut out into snow like the camera broke.

"Now tell me Agent DiNozzo, how long have you been hiding as an Elemental?" Rossi asked.

**TBC**


	2. Phase One

**Phase One**

Tony woke with a start and looked around he realized he was a bit more subdued then what he usually is and knew it was because of the drugs that they kept putting into his system. Where they were holding him looked to be a prison of some sort that they have taken and put into use of their own needs. Tony looked down and saw he was still in a white suit, also their doing. It was kind of like a jump suit, his roommate though had a red suit on. He had already figured out from the last two weeks of being here that the white suits like him, were exactly that, like him, an Arctic. The red as you can guess are for Pyro's, as the days went on they got Tony into the routine of getting up going to the cafeteria and going through several tests and giving him hygiene and his suits that they want him to ware. As the days continued Tony ate in the cafeteria where the rest of them that were captured went there Tony saw several other suits and when he asked the color of the suits directly coincided with what Elemental they were. The blue suits were Aquarius, the black suits were Tellus, the gray suits were Aerodi's, and the green suits were Electro's.

Tony got up from the bed and headed to the toilet that was in their cell after taking care of his business he was about to sit back on his bed because usual routine, they wouldn't be going to breakfast until another thirty minutes from the time of the clock in the cell. Suddenly a guard was at the door.

"Both of you stand up and put your hands on the back of your heads." Tony looked over at his roommate who had a similar face of confusion that Tony was feeling. They both did as told, the guards then opened the door and entered, there were three. Two of them placed cuffs on both of them then the third led them out. Tony looked around and saw that there were several other prisoners being taken somewhere like them. They were led to the back doors were it led to a fenced in path to a bus.

"Ok all of your processing is done; now that you all have been processed, you will be transported to training facility phase one." A guard in front of the door said. Tony started panicking, if they moved him his team might never find him. He tried using his power but nothing came of it. "Now before you all go each of our guards have a gift for each of you." The guard at the front continued. Suddenly there was a guard in front of Tony and before Tony could question what the hell was going on the guard grabbed his left arm and clamped something around his wrist. Immediately Tony hit the ground excruciating pain went up his arm. He looked down and saw what looked like a one inch size metal bracelet with four glowing green lights on it.

"What we have just placed on your wrist will be with you throughout your entire training. If you try and remove it, it will shock you. If you try and escape it will shock you unconscious and it has a tracker and alert in it that if you do try and escape it will notify us and we will find you. It does give you a chance to change your mind though; the green lights you see the further you get from a grounding station with them each light will turn red for each mile. The last one turns red and goodnight, now a grounding station is usually stationed in one of these facilities, but in transport it will be on a guard you are transporting with, but we will not tell you which guard for obvious reasons. Now that that is all said you will all head out single file onto the bus." He opened the door. "Now move." He said and the line headed out to the bus.

Tony watched as the scenery passed by, he thought it strange that none of them were blind folded. But now that he thinks about it there has to be some high powered people involved to get this kind of funding so there would be no reason to worry for them. Tony looked around at the group of people that sat on this buss. There was about thirty men and women, all wearing different color suits. Tony started counting in his head, he counted six gray suits, eight red suits, eight blue suits, four black suits, two white suits (including himself), and two green suits.

After what felt like hours they pulled off onto a dirt road drove for a bit then pulled off again onto a drive way that was surrounded by trees. Tony couldn't see what they were driving up to until finally the bus pulled up to what looked to be an old but highly secured facility on the ground right before the gate there was a sign that was hardly readable that looked like it ended with something like "TAKA" but that was only part of what it actually used to be. It seems as though they took that sign down and replaced it with a symbol, right above the main entrance was a huge star that had the elements as its figure. Tony if in any other situation might have thought it to be beautiful now he was just concerned on what it meant.

They all got off the bus and were led into the building and then back out to what looked to be a court of some sort. They were placed in a sort of formation. When a man with two people on his side stepped out and in front of them. The two people on his side where in the same suits as them, the one on the man's left had a red suit on and the man on the right had a blue suit on.

"Welcome, this will be your home for the next four weeks or until you're ready for the next phase." The man said. "From here we will show you were the living quarters are, but before that we will separate you." The man then indicated with his head and a white suit, green suit, black suit, and grey suit came out. "Everyone with the same suits as these guys will follow them when I am done explaining a few things."

"Phase one of training is going to be the hardest part of all of your training, but all of you will make it through, I have no doubt." The man said. "We have breakfast at 0400, and from there we will do PT, which is physical training in case some of you didn't know what that meant." "From there we'll then split you all into your specific groups and you will train for what your power is." The man then nodded and all the guys that were standing next to the man also nodded. "My name is Mr. Jennings, the guy in the green suit is SGT Hanning, white suit is SGT Mathews, black suit SGT Carlson, Red suit SGT Stevens, Blue suit SGT Morris, and gray suit is SGT Ashland. Throughout this training however you will all just call them SGT."

"Ok you are all dismissed, follow your SGT's to your designated areas and at 0400 tomorrow morning we will get started." With that the man turned and left. Everyone looked around and saw slowly as everyone started doing what they were told, Tony looked around and saw guards posted all around the fenced in court yard, he also noticed the guards within the court yard and the building itself. This was definitely being very well funded. Tony couldn't think of any out and decided to live to fight another day and did what he was told. He followed the SGT in the white suit, along with the other women who was also wearing a white suit like him.

The SGT lead them back to an area that had a star like the entrance to the facility the difference was that this star was completely made from ice unlike the entrance that had a star made of all the elements. The SGT then lead them down one hallway then stopped.

"Female bay, head in there should be a bunk open with folded linen on it, the locker on the right side of the bed will be yours and it should already have essential hygiene items inside along with other uniforms." The woman nodded and headed into the door, and then the SGT turned to look at him and nodded for him to follow.

"And here is the Male bay of the Arctic unit." The SGT said and opened the door; Tony entered and saw that it was pretty much a gigantic open room with a lot of bunk beds. There was already a bunch of men inside some laying on the bed others going through their locker and some in the bathroom, shit, showering, or shaving. The SGT lead him over to a bed that had folded linen on it, Tony walked over to it and touched the linen. It felt cores from the looks of it; it looked like old army linen. Tony walked over to the locker and opened it up. Inside was some more uniforms that where white, but these were different than the one that he had on. This one had black stylish stripes that went down the sides of the leg and arms of the uniform. There was also a patch on the side of the shoulder that was the star like the one out front and on the other shoulder the star was that of the one upon the door of the Arctic Unit and written in the middle of that star was the word "ARCTIC".

Looking at the front of the uniforms there was a patch above the heart that said "ELEMENTAL" and on the other side of the chest it had his last name "DINOZZO" which was really as close to military style as you could get there, Tony thought. Also in the locker was PT clothes t-shirts with the Elemental star on the back and "ELEMENTAL" written on the front, with plane black shorts. Underwear and socks where in the drawer of the locker and shoes and boots at the bottom of the locker. Grabbing on pair of the shirt and shorts with the underwear he headed to the bathroom to shower to get ready for bed. Heading to the bathroom he saw that there was a laundry facility right before the bathroom. Thinking about it now Tony realized that this was not what an old prison would be like this was more like a military barracks. The first place that they were at was definitely an old prison, but this one was not.

The next morning Tony woke with a start at 0340 as the SGT with a few other what looked like SGT's came bursting through the door waking them up. Tony climbed out of bed and made it as that was what was being hollered at them to do, and then he quickly put on his shoes for he already had on PT's for the exercise. The all toed the line which was the end of the beds and turned to file singlely out the door once Tony got to the door he saw what looked to be two medics on each side of the door each had a suitcase in front of them with a needle in there hand. He watched as one by one they passed through the door and was given a shot. Tony knew what this was; since he had been captured he had been given this shot every morning before breakfast. He had a feeling it had a lot to do with not being able to use his powers at the moment. He also thinks it might be doing something else as well, for it's getting harder and harder for him to remember how he got here or he was or who his friends where and that they would get him out of here.

Tony kept reminding himself in his head over and over again 'my name is Anthony Dominic DiNozzo; I am an NCIS senior field agent on Leroy Jethro Gibbs's team. Ziva David is my partner on the team, Timothy McGee is my probie and friend, Abbigail Scioto is like my younger sister, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard is like family, and Jimmy Palmer is my close friend.' Tony kept the mantra up as he passed through the door and felt the needle go into his arm.


End file.
